


In Which Sanji Claims to Have Invented Gay Sex

by The_Florian_Triangle



Series: Tentmates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Camping, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Denial, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Spitroasting, Sub Deuce, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Florian_Triangle/pseuds/The_Florian_Triangle
Summary: And they were tentmates...For Zaira, my best turtle bud.
Relationships: Black Leg Sanji/Portgas D. Ace/Masked Deuce, Portgas D. Ace/Masked Deuce, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Masked Deuce
Series: Tentmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723633
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	In Which Sanji Claims to Have Invented Gay Sex

“This was a terrible idea,” groused Sanji, trying to inch onto Ace’s pad only to get kicked off as the freckled man rolled over in his sleep. “Camping. I’m loving it already.” 

“You’re a natural born glamper, apparently.” Deuce turned a page in his book, the little battery-powered reading light stooped over his shoulder like an alien creature from where its plastic clamper foot was attached to his jacket. “It’s not Ace’s fault that you threw a tantrum. And all of your stuff in the lake to prove whatever point you were trying to make.”

“Which is that this is stupid, and there’s a rock digging into my back. I’ll be paralyzed.” Blue hair splashed over the edge of Deuce’s book as his head fell onto the pages. 

“Okay, you gigantic baby, in you go.” He unzipped his sleeping bag to let Sanji in. “If your feet are cold, I’m immediately kicking you out.” 

“I agreed to go on this fun, kid-friendly, shitty field trip so your parents wouldn’t monitor you from a fucking satellite feed or whatever to make sure that you and Ace were having the Christian kind of fun. I’m staying in.” 

“Prick,” Deuce jibed, not without affection. “What, did you fail to mention that you’re on the non-Christian-fun-having board of directors?” 

“That’s right, and I invented the whole thing. Forget board of directors, I’m the fucking CEO of the company. I’m the mastermind.” Sanji puffed out his chest, sending Deuce into the other side of the sleeping bag. The taller man snorted. 

“Sanji, you didn’t invent gay sex.” 

“Yes, I did. Roll over.” Deuce did so and Sanji wiggled in, pressed tight against his chest. Deuce’s breath was searing on his scalp. 

“You are. Very. Close.” Even despite the darkness, Sanji could see the blush on Deuce’s pale cheeks. 

“You know,” he purred, tucking a pastel spike of blue hair behind Deuce’s ear. “I enjoy our little trio very much. But you’re so moony over that Ace. You rarely spend any time with me.”

“Sanji, he’s in the tent. If he wakes up, paddling back on those hard seats is going to be a hell of an adventure, especially because none of us are going to get any actual sleep.”

“He doesn’t have to wake up. You can just be quiet.” Deuce exhaled, unable to hide his grin. 

”You’re horny in a stupid way, you know that?” He brushed Sanji’s bangs off of his other eye as Sanji removed the thick glasses that hid a severe portion of Deuce’s face. “And we’re gonna look so stupid.” 

“It’s so cold, Deuce.”

“We’re gonna look like a worm that’s getting electrocuted, Sanji.” 

“Who’s watching? Your parents?” Hands slipped under the waistband of Deuce’s pajama pants and he shivered, his legs shifting. “There are very few stars out there. And no moon. No one can see this.” Deuce’s lips pressed to his own and Sanji grinned into his mouth, gripping the base of his cock. 

“Fine. But if Ace wakes up horny, I get him first.” Gold eyes stared into blue. 

“Deal.” Deuce’s book skidded to the edge of the tent to get soggy from the dew as a hand slid under its owner’s pajama shirt. Sanji lost himself in Deuce’s mouth, groping up his chest and squeezing a pec as Deuce’s knee slid between his legs to make things easier for him. “You,” breathed Sanji in between lazy, sloppy kisses that were growing increasingly hungry as they could feel the other’s cock filling, “are offensively large.” 

“Thank you, I... guess.” Deuce rolled them, face hot with blush against Sanji’s collarbone as he rolled his hips down with the grace of someone who took dance classes but didn’t know what motorboating was. 

“I meant tall. Not the... well, that too.” 

“For the guy who purportedly invented gay sex, you’re pretty shy about saying the word ‘dick’.”

“And for a guy who I know writes steaming erotic fiction in his spare time, you grind like a virgin.” Sanji giggled as Deuce slapped his arm in retaliation. “Count me glad that I threw that shitty sleeping bag in the lake.” 

“Just shut up,” breathed Deuce, kissing him again as he squeezed Sanji through his pants. An aborted whine clawed its way past his partner’s lips and into his throat, vibrating its way down to his lungs. Deuce softly sucked in a breath at the feeling and tucked his arm against his chest so that he could slide his hand under the waistband. Sanji’s hands, long-term residents at this point, started to pump him, sliding precum over his shaft. Deuce hid his head in the man’s shoulder as his thumb smoothed over the tip of Sanji’s cock. 

“No one knows about this,” murmured the blond, pressing his thumb into the slit. Deuce’s hips jerked. “Not a soul. Isn’t that interesting? Back home, people know. But here, I can do whatever you like. Even if it’s something you’re ashamed of.” Lips and tongue met teeth. The sound of the bag sliding over the sleeping pad jarred Deuce’s senses just a little. He kissed Sanji again. 

“We should go over together,” he murmured, pumping Sanji harder. “My legs feel weak, I’m close.” 

“Are you sure that’s— ah— that’s not just a natural effect of being around me, then?” _Lips to his neck. Make him forget to be snarky. Make him forget everything but his lovers._ Deuce was a greedy man, he wanted everything that Sanji could give him. From the way that the other arched back, pressing his neck against the edge of the bag, he’d found the right spot to achieve that goal. 

Hands slid slick over reddened, needy flesh faster and faster. Before long, Deuce bit down on the place where he had been laving kisses to so he could stay quiet and Sanji’s eyes rolled back and for a second, they sat there trembling as they came down from the high. 

“Bad idea,” Deuce mumbled into his neck. “Now my sleeping bag’s ruined, too.” Sanji giggled deliriously, unzipping himself and rolling over onto Ace’s pad. 

“Three of us can fit in Ace’s, right?”

Three of them did not fit in Ace’s. They patted the man’s cheek, tried to squeeze in anyway, poked him, pinched him, slapped his arms and shoulders (Deuce protested the majority of this vehemently), but not only did they not fit in Ace’s bag, the man was either dead or in the middle of Inception. 

“That’s it,” Deuce breathed despairingly. “He nearly drowned in the lake anyway when we got here, can you feel a pulse? Do you think he might be in a coma?” 

“He’s alive, stupid. Just sleeps like he isn’t.” Sanji thought about it. They’d peeled open his sleeping bag and laid him out on it like a body on a gurney waiting for autopsy. Ace’s chest rose and fell faintly, his cheek twitching. Sanji grabbed his dick. 

“Fuck!” Ace’s eyes shot open and he sat up so fast that he knocked heads with Sanji, who in turn knocked Deuce on his ass when he fell back. Sanji, the ever-hopeful, was still holding onto Ace’s cock like it was a rope and he was dangling off a cliff. “Sanji? What are you—“

“You need to be awake right now,” Sanji murmured. “We’ll make it worth your while.” Deuce peered over his shoulder, lips pressed together, apologetic. 

“Sanji ruined my sleeping bag,” he whined. “He couldn’t handle sleeping on the ground so he came in and it was so _tight_ in there, Ace, I didn’t mean to do...do what I did.”

“Didn’t mean to, my flat ass,” Sanji huffed. “Look. We’re horny, you’re awake, and no one’s around for at least ten miles.” Ace hummed, considering it. 

“You know, I figured that this would happen.” He rolled over, Sanji thankfully having released his dick by that point, and rifled through his bag, pulling out a bottle of lube. “So, who do we pay attention to first?”

“Deuce and I had an arrangement,” Sanji hummed, looking him over. “If you woke up horny, he got you first.” Ace laughed. 

“You make arrangements over who gets me first?” Deuce nodded eagerly. 

“Keeps everything going smoothly.” He leaned forward a little and Ace beckoned him over. 

“Sanji, just take your pants off the rest of the way. Deuce gets me first since he bid the highest in the auction, apparently, but he’s going to suck you off.” Ace stroked Deuce’s hair, smiling as the taller man leaned into the touch submissively. Sanji stripped, walking over and sliding his thumb over Deuce’s lower lip.

“Open.” Deuce eagerly opened his mouth and the thumb slid inside, delicately running itself over his tongue. “Don’t fight.” It pressed deeper, and he gagged, involuntary tears coming to his eyes. Sanji pulled out the digit and licked the skin, soft from extensive care, smearing it over Deuce’s cheek. He’d never seen anyone relish simple submission as much. “Ace. Do we put him under?”

“He’ll probably go under anyway, knowing him.” Deuce flushed. 

“I will not!” Despite the protest, his eyes were a little glazed and his movements were a little too sloppy to be fully lucid. 

“Oh, really? Even while you get fucked, blue?” Deuce shuddered as Sanji knelt in front of him. “After you get me off, you’re going to fuck me, did you know that? With all this time to ourselves and all this space, there’s all kinds of things we can do to you.” The thumb went back into his mouth, tugging it open and pressing down his tongue. “You’ve got an imagination. You can guess.” Deuce couldn’t muffle any whimpers with his mouth open. Sanji grinned. _How unfortunate for him._ “Might just harness you up and tie you to a tree for whenever we need a little relief. I can cook and Ace can do the rest of the stuff that’s needed around here, so what did you sign up for this trip for?” 

A huff of laughter was breathed into Deuce’s back as Ace tugged off his sticky pants and spread his legs. Fingers teased at his opening and he shuddered, leaning back into the heat. 

“You be good, Deu.” His breath almost stopped. Ace’s voice, low and sultry in his ear, was enough to kill him. “Make Sanji feel good for me, right?” The thumb left his mouth and Deuce swallowed hard as a piece of soft fabric, perhaps a t-shirt, was tied around his eyes, leaving him blind and wanting. Ace crooked his fingers at the same time that Sanji pushed in and a strangled cry warbled out from around the cock down Deuce’s throat. 

“Suck.” It took a second for him to get his breath back, but he obeyed, bobbing his head a little. A third finger slipped inside him, pressing against the other two and against his prostate. Sparks went off behind his eyelids. Then suddenly the fingers were gone and the cock was gone and Deuce looked around behind the blindfold, very confused indeed. What had happened? Had he done something wrong? Hands braced themselves on his hips, lifting him. 

“Sanji? Ace?” Then suddenly, he was terribly, desperately full again. He could hear soft sounds of pleasure as Ace lifted him up and let him fall back down onto his cock, and Sanji started to speed up, grasping Deuce’s hair and starting to fuck his throat roughly, his sharp hipbones occasionally grazing the taller man’s face in his almost wild abandon. A few more thrusts and Deuce struggled to swallow, his chest heaving as Sanji pinched his nose and tilted his head back. The cum sliding down his throat was unbearably hot, but he choked it down and was rewarded with a jab at his prostate and warm hands rubbing his shoulders. Sanji. 

“Good. Good boy. That was lovely.” Deuce yelped as Ace pushed him forward onto his hands and knees and Sanji slid under them. Deuce’s head was pressed to his lean chest, where he could hear the blond’s heart slamming against his rib cage.

“We’re gonna try something new,” Sanji murmured. “I told you that you’d get to fuck me.” Deuce heard the cap of the lube, heard slick sounds as Sanji started to finger himself open. He felt around, pinching the nipple that he discovered and sliding his hand down Sanji’s stomach. Ace started fucking him in earnest, slamming into him so hard that he could feel the pad sliding around against the tent floor. Deuce was breathing every other count now, teetering on the edge of overwhelmed and having one of the best times of his life simultaneously. Time stopped existing. Then someone took him in hand—a soft, gentle, demanding hand (Sanji. It had to be Sanji) and pressed him down into a hot passage. 

Ace’s next half-brutal thrust sent him balls deep and he sobbed, legs nearly giving out. 

“Now, this is nice,” purred the voice against his back. “Seeing either of you helpless is always a hell of a trip, but fucking you both at once? Exciting.” Deuce was barely holding on. His mind felt scrambled, like someone had come in with a mixer and turned his brain into spaghetti. Or maybe a smoothie. He couldn’t think. Sanji _purred_ , wrapping long, flexible legs around his body to keep himself up, and started moving his hips. Deuce’s arms were shaking uncontrollably now, and his breath was coming in desperate, hitched pants. 

“Ace— ah.. Ace, _please_ . _Please_.” 

“Too much, bunny?”

“Not enough—! I just need a little more…” 

“Greedy, greedy,” cooed Sanji. “This is the best you’re gonna get, blue.” Deuce thumped his head against Sanji’s chest, biting his lip to keep from screaming in frustration. 

“Move your _hand_ , Sanji,” he begged. Ace frowned. 

“Sanji?” Sanji rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away. He had wrapped his thumb and forefinger around Deuce’s balls. Ace grinned widely. “Naughty boy. Are you always so mean to him?” 

“Never!” Sanji gasped. 

“ _All the fucking time,_ ” wailed Deuce, gritting his teeth and slamming into Sanji, his tired cock twitching and spilling into him. Sanji yelped, wrapping his arms around Deuce’s neck and grinding up against him needily. Within seconds, he coated Deuce’s chest in cum. Ace purred, filling Deuce up and rolling to the side to avoid collapsing and crushing them. Deuce fell onto Sanji’s chest, the sticky mess between them sliding over his chest. 

“We’ve ruined every single sleeping bag,” he breathed, horrified. Sanji laughed, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his sweaty hair. 

“We can jump in the lake and bring them with, right, Ace?” Ace was snoring. Deuce closed his eyes. As the sun came over the horizon, they all fell asleep. 


End file.
